


Sunday Work.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DC (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bruce is your boss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You have to run, on a sunday, to your boss' penthouse.





	Sunday Work.

It was a sunday. A beautiful, hot summer sunday and you, you were running in a very non-professional attire towards your boss’ penthouse in the opposite side of Gotham. You were not about to complain, though, Bruce Wayne was mostly a good boss, he respected your free days and had apologized profusely at having to call you in at such a short notice. Yeah, Bruce Wayne was a good boss, he paid well and was respectful, not like your sleazy former employer who had tried to overstep your boundaries more than once.

You ring the bell and are thankful for the long elevator ride, because it gave you time to get your breath back. Alfred opens the door and gives a courteous smile.  
“I am so sorry, Mr. Pennyworth” You apologize “Mr. Wayne said he need to review some documents urgently and I was on the other end of the city… This isn’t the most professional attire”  
He shakes his head “Not to worry, Miss. I am sure Master Wayne will understand your predicament. He isn’t wearing a suit today, either”  
You nod and follow him inside, Alfred guides you to what you assume is the study and opens the door for you “Thank you”  
Stepping in, you find Bruce with his back turned to the door, staring out the window he turns around when Alfred clears his throat “Master Wayne, Miss Y/L/N is here”  
“Thank you, Alfred” He says as he turns around, you really hate those few seconds after you see Bruce Wayne every time. Your brain forgets he is your boss and sends you into a mess of thoughts about how handsome and tall he is. You clear your throat “I’m sorry Mr. Wayne… I didn’t have time to get changed”  
“I’m sure Alfred already told you, but you don’t have to worry” He says and guides you to the table in front of the sofa, on it rest several stacks of papers “I think we should start here” He adds and you nod. Moving slightly closer to him, to get a better look at the contents of the sheet, as you gather your hair in a bun and put your glasses on.

You are aware that most people see Bruce Wayne as nothing more than a billionaire playboy, dating supermodels and gifting the world with that fake million watts smile from the papers. But you know that is a front, you’ve been working with him for several months now, trying to find the group of people who have been diverting money from his companies towards a illegal weapons trade ring in the city. He might not be the most talkative person, but the guy cares to know where his money is going. You can respect that and your brain can shut up about how long his fucking eyelashes are. You frown, when it doesn’t.

A couple of hours later there’s a knock on the door and Alfred comes in “I’ve brought some cucumber sandwiches for you Master Wayne. And, especially for you Miss, chocolate croissants” You can’t help the slight heat that comes over your face “Master Wayne here insisted I got them for you, since you seemed to enjoy them so much last time you went to his office”  
You smile and nod “Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth… This is really kind”   
He nods politely, an places the tray on the table, then adds “I brought some coffee and iced tea” He turns around and closes the door.  
You bite your lip self consciously and then turn to Bruce “B-Mr. Wayne… Thank you for the croissants and the tea”   
He shakes his head “Is the least I can do after taking your free day away from you and probably ruining your plans”  
You shrug “I knew this was a possibility when I took the job”   
Bruce leans over towards the table and takes a sandwich “We better eat… I heard croissants are better warm”  
Nodding you take one of the croissants and bite down on it, humming softly as the dark chocolate and the soft bread mix in your mouth, you close your eyes and enjoy it, when you open them Bruce is looking at you with an expression you can’t really place.  
“Sorry” You say softly “This are just… Even better than the ones in your office, Bruce”

You had never seen Bruce Wayne smile, but for a whole, hot second, you could swear he does. And your whole face goes hot when you realized you just called him by his first name “Oh, God… I’m so sorry, Mr. Wayne. That…”  
“Is ok” He says, looking at you, the smile is gone.  
You can just nod and watch as he takes a new bite of his sandwich, you take another of your chocolate croissant and Bruce moves his hand towards your face and wipes a smudge of chocolate on the corner of your mouth, then drags that same finger along your bottom lip, you swallow hard and before you can think about it or stop yourself your tongue peaks out and licks the pad of his thumb clean of the chocolate.   
Bruce caresses your cheek and cups your face in his hand, he leans in and stops inches away from your lips “Is this ok?”  
You only nod and look down at his lips “Please” You whisper and he kisses you, is surprisingly tender, almost as if he is afraid of hurting you. His lips are slightly chapped and you have to admit to yourself the fact that you have imagined this same scenario more than once. You’re stunned for a second, but when the reaction finally comes is all consuming, you move closer to him on the sofa and wrap your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Soon enough you’re halfway laying back on the sofa and Bruce is halfway on top of you, you marvel at how wide his shoulders are and how much surface his hands cover when they touch you. Bruce places a hand on your thigh and squeezes softly. You gasp against his lips as he starts to kiss down your neck, one of his hands starts opening the buttons on your shirt as his lips follow down your chest, he looks up at you and all you can do is bite your lip as he teeth scrape over your skin softly, he sucks a mark on the top of your breast and your hand flies to his hair, tugs on it and you pant watching the way Bruce tugs your shirt out of your shorts, kisses back up and goes for your lips.

You move your hands down his chest, feeling the rippling muscles move and shift under the fabric of his shirt “Fuck” you mutter softly as your eyes follow your hands. You bite down on your lip, again, and grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, your nails scratching lightly against his skin, Bruce sits up and allows you to pull the shirt over his head you gawk at his chest and abs, so defined you’re sure you could do laundry on them, and notice he’s covered in scars… Old, new, big, small. They’re everywhere and he puts a finger under your chin, making you look back at his face “We can stop if you want”  
You shake your head again “What?” You voice your confusion, furrowing your brows “N-No!” You squeak “I want to keep going…” You trail off and kiss his lips again “Please”  
He places his hands on your sides and glides them down, reaching the waist of your shorts and opening the button on them, he starts to tug them down your legs and you look at the door, Bruce cups your cheek and caresses your skin with his thumb “Keep your eyes on me” He says and you look back at him in no time, lift your hips to make it easier for him to take your shorts off. You’re left on your lacy underwear, heat spreading over your skin as Bruce’s eyes run over your body.  
“What?” You ask looking into his deep blue eyes.  
“Nothing… You’re stunning” He says simply and leans down again, kissing your lips one more time. Bruce takes his time kissing you, his hands roaming over your body at the pace of his kisses that soon have you squirming and whimpering against his lips.

Bruce pulls the cups of your bra down and takes one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and dragging his teeth softly on it until it turns into a hard peak, your back arches into him and your hand tugs on his hair.  
“Fuck” You groan and place your hands on his shoulders, then move them down his firm chest and sides, reaching the waist of his sweatpants, pushing them down using both your hands and feets. You watch them go down his thick thighs along with his underwear, when Bruce’s cock emerges from under his clothes you stare at it, licking his lips and he does the finger under your chin again, making you look back into his face, you feel his fingers fumbling with the sides of your panties and lift your hips watching as he pulls them of your legs, his eyes following the movements of his hands.

Your legs fall open, making room for Bruce’s body between them, he holds his weight on one of his arms, the other dipping in your pussy, making you moan “Oh, God” You pant as his fingertip circles your clit slowly, teasing you until you’re pliant and soft mush in his hands, your own resting on the sides of his trim waist, just opening and closing, your nails digging in his skin, trying to spurr him into action, but he still keeps just circling your clit, not enough to make you cum, but enough to have you pleading and begging in a breathless voice “Please, please… I need you, please” You say.

Bruce kisses your lips at the same time he lines his cock with your entrance, a soft gasp leaving your lips at the stretch it causes, he groans lowly against your lips, starting the kiss anew as he keeps moving his hips into you. After a few seconds he is fully inside you, and is like getting the air knocked out of you, your walls fluttering around him. Bruce is really making an effort to not start moving before you’re ready, but you are and you know it, he places his hand on your waist, squeezing your side, and moves his hips experimentally, gauging your reaction, you nod, your hands place firmly on his side, you move them up and wrap your legs around his hips, encouraging him to move.

You’re not surprised at the way he moves, is calculated and controlled, but there’s a layered need to just let go mixed with it. Bruce takes one of your thighs and pushes it upwards, holding it as leverage as he starts to move his hips, the pace he sets makes you pant and moan softly against his lips, your hands grip his shoulders, one of Bruce’s hands moves to the side of your neck, the other stays on your thigh, and he rests his forehead against yours, groaning and growling in a low volume, you can’t keep your hands on one place, moving them over his shoulders and down his back, mesmerized by the feel of his muscles under your fingers, his lips are back on yours and the hand on your thigh moves between your bodies, his thumb on your clit, making you gasp at the contact “Fuck… I’m gonna cum” Your words are followed by the fluttering of your walls and the way your hands cling to Bruce’s side, your nails digging on his skin, your orgasm starts to spread through your body, making your toes curl and your mouth opens, your eyes are fixed on his and you feel the way his thrusts start to turn erratic and spasmic, you wrap your legs tighter around his hips locking him in as he cums, with a low groan and hard kiss to your lips.

Bruce sags a little over you, but recovers fast and looks at you with a relaxed expression “Are you ok?”  
You nod and smile “Yeah… I just need to get my breath back” He nods and sits up, takes the blanket on the back of the sofa and drapes it over you, brushing some hair out of your face, delicately, you’re not sure of what to make out of what just happened, but decide against dwelling on it, instead you sit up and look at Bruce.  
“Would you like to come back tomorrow?” He asks and you nod.


End file.
